


My Roommate's A Vampire

by Hetalia1912



Series: My Roommate's A Vampire [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Barista Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Blood and Violence, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon Are Best Friends, Dramedy, Human Daesung, Human Heechul, Human Jiyong, Human Kyuhyun, Human Yesung, Human Youngbae, Human/Vampire Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Minor Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Sassy Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Vampire Covens, Vampire Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Vampire Lee Jinki | Onew, Vampire Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Vampire Ryeowook, Vampire Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Werewolf Kim Seokjin | Jin, Werewolf Min Yoongi | Suga, Werewolf Siwon, Werewolves, Youngbae-centric, protective seungri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: All Dong Youngbae wanted was to get through the year with as little hiccups as possible.Unfortunately life doesn't always go your way,as he finds out when his and Jiyong's roommate suddenly vanishes a few weeks before the school year starts.After posting an ad online about them looking for a new roommate,they meet their new roommate,the attractive yet mysterious Lee Seungri.However he finds that Seungri might be hiding more than he realizes.Mainly that he's a Vampire and may know more about the disappearance of Youngbae and Jiyong's old roommate than he lets on.Geez this school year's going to be tiring isn't it?





	My Roommate's A Vampire

**7:40 AM**

"Hey,wake up sleepyhead."

Youngbae opened his eyes to see Jiyong sitting on his bed looking down at him.He rubbed his eyes."Are we late?"He asked.

Jiyong shook his head."No,today's Saturday but we would probably would've been anyway you sleepyhead."

Youngbae lifted his head off his pillow and sighed in annoyance."Whatever you hypocrite."Jiyong just stick his younger out at him in response.

He slowly got out of bed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair."Has anyone responded to the ad yet?"He asked.They'd posted an ad online saying they were looking for a new roommate after their old one suddenly went missing only a couple of weeks ago.Jiyong shook his head."No,people have definitely seem it though."He said."I've heard a few people on campus talking about it."Youngbae let out a exhausted sigh.

"Why did that idiot have to suddenly vanish a few weeks before the year begins?"He asked in an annoyed manner.He liked his old roommate,really he did,but the guy had a tendency to keep secrets and suddenly come and go without warning.To be honest it kind of weirded him out.

Jiyong put a comforting hand on Youngbae's shoulder."Hey it's okay,I'm sure he's okay."He reassured him."When we find him again,we'll give him hell for suddenly vanishing on us,okay?"Youngbae couldn't but smile a little bit.He's known Jiyong since they were both in elementary school and the younger boy always knew how to cheer him up and comfort him.

Jiyong patted his shoulder."Now come on,let's go get some breakfast at the cafe,sound alright?"He asked.Youngbae smiled and nodded."Sure let's do it."He said."I just need to get dressed first."

Jiyong nodded."Sure go ahead."


End file.
